I Won't Abandon You
by Johnny Evelyn
Summary: A woman comes to help her people, she finds a man who helps her heart. (LancelotOC)Beware later chapters. PLease review it will be worth while.
1. Needing Help

Don't own a damn thing.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the knights were sitting down and having supper. They had just come back from subduing a riot of Saxons who had fled the battle three weeks ago. Arthur was tired of fighting even Bors was tired of fighting. All the knights needed to good break but they weren't going to get that yet.

It was a cool night; all the knights were sitting down at the round table peacefully enjoying a good meal, all except Lancelot. Ever since he had risked his life for Guinevere, he could not stop thinking about her. He knew it could never be, but one could always dream. He left the table and went outside; the cool air calmed him if only for a moment. He heard a commotion outside the wall. He opened the huge door just enough to fit through. It was foggy and he could barely make out the outline of a horse. Something inside him said it was trouble. He stood behind the huge oak tree; waiting for the rider to come around. As the horse came close to the tree he leaped out and bore its rider to the ground. There was a struggle, but Lancelot finally managed to pin the rider down. "Who are you and what do you want?" He spat the words out quickly, and he pulled back the hood as well. He was shocked to see it was a woman, but he knew woman to well to go easy on her.

"What's it to you". She struggled to get up but he had pinned her hips and she couldn't get any leverage over him. She was tired and didn't want to struggle.

"Get off me" She hated being the weaker, but she had to give up.

"What is your name?" He couldn't help but notice how strong she was. He had to admit he was some what impressed by her determination. "Tell me your name and I might get off."

"Rosalyn"

"What are you doing out so late?" He was more arrogant now that he had her beat.

"You said you'd get off if I told you my name, now get off!"

He did as she asked and lifted her up and sat her against the tree. He could see a fresh cut on her knee. She must have gotten it while riding. She winced as she straightened her back against the tree. Lancelot couldn't help but notice her full breast.

"Alright so what are you doing here" He asked now with more concern. He could see she must have been through hell to get here.

"I need to see King Arthur" She sighed and walked back to her horse.

"Why do you need to see him?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I happen to be one of his knights and he is my closest friend so I am always looking out for his well being." He was beginning to rethink her when he saw the large amount of weapons she was carrying on her horse. She walked out from under the tree out into the fresh air. Lancelot could see she was wearing pants and a short leather tunic that laced down the sides, a small amount of skin showing through it. Then it hit him the only women he knew to wear pants were Woad warriors. He was working out a plan if anything went wrong, but he needed to know more.

Rosalyn had no time for his questions. She needed to get to Arthur or Guinevere and tell them of the approaching Saxon army. She just needed a way around this arrogant knight. She started to lead her horse to the door hoping it was open.

"Well sir you are very loyal to your friend, but I have urgent matters that need to be addressed"

"Then let me accompany you to Arthur" He was still wary of this woman.

"That would be nice thank you" They began to walk to the wall.

They had just stepped inside when Bors ran up to question Lancelot.

"Where have you been?" He saw the woman standing at his side. "Oh I see, out with the ladies again"

"Actually I was escorting her to Arthur, do you happen to know where he went"

"I think he and Guinevere went on a walk"

"Which way did they go"

Bors crossed his arms over his chest and pointed both ways, "That way. would you like me to take her to your room for you while you look for Arthur?"

When Rosalyn heard Guinevere's name she began to pay closer attention to the conversation. _So these were the knights in the battle_. She had seen them at the beginning of the fight, but she hadn't paid attention to them then. Now she could see that these men must be skilled fighters.

"Look I am not here to please any man, now where is King Arthur?" She was getting tired of the incessant banter between Bors and Lancelot. She also didn't like the gazes towards her from Lancelot; her past had told her not to trust men, especially womanizers.

"My dear lady, why are you so anxious to see Arthur" Bors heard laughter behind him. "Well here they come now"

Rosalyn craned her neck too see over the large man. She hadn't seen Guinevere since the wedding and she almost couldn't recognize her since she was smiling.

"Guinevere!" At this she tore her arm out of Lancelot's grip, he was momentarily startled.

Guinevere was caught completely off guard; that was something that didn't happen often. "Oh my word…" She was speechless upon seeing her childhood friend.

"Rosalyn? Is that really you?"

"Yes it is. Its been too long my friend"

Lancelot was becoming more confused by the moment, as were the other knights who had come over to see the commotion.

"Wait you know her" Bors asked. "And you're a… Woad?"

"Yes sir I am" Rosalyn was shocked by all the attention. But there were more urgent matters to be dealt with. "Guinevere I must speak with you and Arthur"

"Why what's the matter?"

Arthur could see worry on both there faces. "Why don't we go inside and talk this over." They all followed Arthur into the hall with the round table.

When they were all seated Arthur spoke first. "Now my lady if you would tell us the reason of your coming"

Rosalyn started in about the attacks on the Woad villages, and of the growing Saxon army, she told of the Woads who had become traitors and were telling the Saxons of all their plans. When Arthur had heard all of the story, he began to discuss with the Knights what they wanted to do. It was pointless, for the Knights would always follow him, but he always held them as free men. And so it was decided that the Knights would gather with the Woads, find the spys, and stop the Saxon army once again, then maybe they would gain peace.

It was late when the discussion concluded. Rosalyn was very tired and the wound on her knee was bugging her greatly. Lancelot was told to lead her to her room. She was both annoyed and glad by this, she was becoming fond of the curly haired knight, but she knew his reputation and she was to stubborn to be played like a fool. He sat her down at the edge of the bed and began to tend her wounds. His hands were strangely gentle for a knight. She was beginning to tremble beneath his touch something she didn't want him to know. She pulled her leg away as soon as he was done wrapping the wound.

He could tell though that she didn't want him to be there, but he couldn't leave her yet.

"So you're a Woad?" He asked

"Yes do you have something against us?"

"No"

"Then why did you kill so many of us" She would always be wary of knights because of this.

"I did so my lady, because they were trying to kill me"

"You're not from here are you?" She already knew the answer to this, but she wanted to know more.

"No I'm not"

"Where then are you from, or did you fall from the sky?"

She had wit and he liked that in a woman. "I am from Sarmatia, a place that is, if you believe in Heaven, so close that I might have"

Rosalyn was getting tired now and she knew it was showing on her, so she decided to end the conversation.

"I hope you see that Heaven again someday, good night, sir knight."

"Good night my lady, and you may call me Lancelot."

"And you may call my Rosalyn"

"Good night Rosalyn" and he left toward his room.

* * *

Ok so new installments are coming, hope you liked. Please leave mea review and be blunt I like that. 


	2. Staying behind

Hey guys Please review, I would love it if you did.

Disclaim-er: I don't own it guys except for my character so don't take her.

* * *

Early the next morning plans were being made on how to make it to the Woad village without the Saxons finding out about their excursion. Rosalyn and Guinevere were busy talking about all that had happened since the wedding. Rosalyn's leg was healing fast now that it was clean and free from infection. Guinevere was concerned for her friend though she knew that Rosalyn was bold, undaunted, and little hot-headed. She needed some way to keep Rosalyn in the castle while she healed, but who could take her. She knew just the right person.

Lancelot was sitting in the stables when Guinevere found him, he knew from the look in her eyes that something was going on. He also had that feeling in his stomach like something bad was going to happen. Then she addressed him.

"Lancelot, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything my lady" He knew he wasn't going to like this.

"As you know my friend, Rosalyn, she sustained an injury on her way here…" He kept his head towards his horse. "Well I don't think that it would be good for her to go back to the Woad village, but I must admit I don't want to be the one to try and stop her" Lancelot gave her a disbelieving look. "I was wondering if you could convince her to stay here. She's taken a liking to you whether she'll admit it or not"

"I will try if you wish it"

"I do Lancelot thank you" And she turned and left him to figure out how he was going to tie down a stallion, he thought he heard her give a small laugh as she left. This was not going to be an easy task.

Rosalyn was in her room repairing the hole in her pants. She had just put them back on when there was a tap at her door.

"Come in" It was Lancelot, and some how she liked this visit, but was also afraid of what could happen. She had often used her beauty to get information out of men, but she could always pull out when she needed there was never an attachment. She felt though, with this man she might not be able to pull out so easily.

"Hello" Lancelot saw her more beautiful now that she'd been cleaned up, she had straight brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She had a round face with a full pair of lips that stood out above all of it. He looked her over very quickly a nice pair of breast that led to a lean and muscled waist. He looked at her legs, clearly shown through the her tight riding pants. She had strong calves, that led to muscled thighs, that led to a round ass, he lingered here for a few seconds before speaking. "I have come on behalf of the queen"

"Oh really, what is it that she has you do that she is not capable of doing herself" If she knew Guinevere well enough she knew that she would never send some one else to talk to her unless it was going to provoke anger. Ahh of course send the equally as stubborn person to provoke the anger, maybe he could handle it, she was curious to see. "So why has Guinevere sent you, the only reason she wouldn't ask me directly is because she knew I was going to get angry"

"I had figured that" He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this calm. "She bids that you stay here while she and the Knights aid the Woad village."

"No" If the man knew what was good for him he wouldn't push it, he didn't.

"I think that you should consider Guinevere's feelings on this and comply with her wishes."

"Sir, I risked a lot to get here and I have responsibilities and duties that I cannot abandon now, I won't abandon now." She emphasized "won't"

He knew now that this was not going to end in a good way. "Do you have a husband or a lover that you have to get back too."

"No"

"Then I see no reason for you too go, we will take care of it. You need to rest and heal."

"I will not stay behind"

"And if you have no choice?"

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

"If need be"

"What are you going to do? Tie me to a desk" She was getting irritated at his persistence. She was the only person she knew who could keep up a losing battle this long.

"If it suits you, miss" He saw her jaw tighten, he knew he had struck a chord and before he could move she struck him straight across the face. For a woman she hit hard, the mark from her hand was red on his face. He stretched his face muscles.

"Sir you are not allowed to call me miss and if you do again I will aim much lower and with a knife in my hands." She left the room without further discussion. He knew he couldn't drop the subject, he had after all promised Guinevere that he would keep her here even if he did have to tie her to a desk, which was looking more and more as the only way.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it. Leave me some comments. I would really preciate it.

Thanks Jo


	3. Going With

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC.

Thank you to Jemiul for reviewing. Yes she is strong and she's going to give Lancelot a lot of trouble.

* * *

It was mid- afternoon of the next day. The knights didn't want to ride during day incase some one should follow. Guinevere was anxious to see the Woad village she had left behind to be with Arthur. The horses had been saddled and everyone was giving fair wells incase the worst should happen. That was everyone except Lancelot, everyone he would have given fair wells to was leaving with him, except for one and he couldn't find her.

He spent the next few hours in the practice courts with his double swords, although he really didn't need practice, it was a way for him to escape. He began to think over what Guinevere had told him earlier.

(3 hours ago)

"Lancelot… May we speak"

"Anything Milady"

"I would like to thank you for speaking to Rosalyn, she came to me this morning and said you and she had talked."

"You mean it worked I actually got her to stay behind" He had a good feeling

"No I never said that!" Good feeling gone. "She is probably planning something, but you shouldn't concern yourself anymore. I wouldn't want her ruining your complexion with any more red marks"

"Oh I see she told you about that."

"Yes and thank you for trying" She smiled and left.

Lancelot smiled at her and let her go, he knew she was still getting ready for the trip. He spent the next few hours training.

* * *

The sun was fading now and Lancelot was in the stables saddling his horse, if he had been paying attention he would have noticed he wasn't the only one there. He had just finished saddling his horse when he heard the doors to the barn swing open and out rode Rosalyn on her horse straight out the front gates. "Damn" he mumbled and he jumped on his horse and chased after her.

She hadn't made it far out of the gates before he caught up with her. When he had his horse along side hers he jumped and bore them both to the ground.

"What is with you and pulling people off their horses?" She said as she started to rise. She was making her way up onto her horse again ready to ride off when Lancelot grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You are not leaving this fort"

"Well I'm not staying here, so you might as well let me go before I hurt you."

"I'm sure you would, but you're not going by yourself, if you are intent on going then you will go with us."

She was shocked by this, she was sure he would tie her up or something. She went along with and led her horse back to the fort.

Guinevere saw them as they walked in and she knew immediately what her friend had tried to do. "So out for a stroll among the heather are we." She saidtoher friend.

"Yes I was trying to take a pleasant ride when this knight forced me to the ground." She looked at Lancelot with a smirk, and then turned back to Guinevere. "He is very rude."

"Lancelot I think you need to check your behavior around ladies." Both Guinevere and Rosalyn began to laugh. Lancelot just stood there with his mouth hanging open. The other knights rode up and saw the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bors said. Tristan and Galahad were commenting to themselves and Gawain had the same look as Lancelot. It was a very peculiar moment. All the knights except for Arthur were absolutely confused. Arthur had spent enough time around his wife to know that she was up to something.

Guinevere finally stopped laughing and she and Rosalyn jumped up on their horses. "Well what are we standing around for lets go"

All the men got on their horses and followed the women out of the gates and into the setting sun. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

K guys thats it for now, I'll try and update soon, but I've got semester finals coming up. I hate them. So you all back here same time same place. Later 


	4. Riding on

Well Guys I really want you to review, and you thank you to the three that did. I would give you name credit, but I can't remember them off the top of my head. But thanks you know who you are.

Ok so next installment of the soon to be dirty story, it will live up to its rating trust me, but I hate rushing things. So you'll just have to keep coming back to find out.

Now to the story!

* * *

The company had been riding all night and had stopped to make camp in the early morning. It was about noon now and everyone was gathering their things for the next ride.

Arthur had been consulting with Guinevere and Rosalyn on the best road to get there undetected. Once they had finished their meeting, they went back to the group and rode on. Lancelot rode beside Rosalyn and tried to start a conversation to pass the time.

"So where is your village?"

"About 15 miles from here, it will take us all day to get there. And if we run into trouble, two days" she could tell he was looking for a conversation so she decided to humor him. Your country what is it like"

"It is warm, not like this frozen hell and in the summer there is a warm breeze that comes across the ocean."

"How long have you known the other knights?" She was truly curious now as to the history of the amazing knights they worked so well together.

"I have known them since I was teen, we were recruited from our homes to join the armies."

"You were just taken from your homes… how could they do that?"

"It was an alliance that was made long ago and I know little about it"

"Are you always held to this alliance, don't you get to go home?"

"No our term ended some time ago before we defeated the Saxons, but we've stayed along. I don't think Arthur could survive without us." They both laughed, as the king not far in front gave Lancelot a mocking look. "And what about you, were you taken from your home and made savior of your people."

"No I got to choose my fate, I was the only one left." She paused to remember the pain then went on. "Our camp had been raided a few months before we left and the men went off to capture the raiding party leaving a few behind to protect the camp. Then they came, Saxons, a huge army. We killed those we could but mostly we ran. Our protectors had been killed and I was the only one left who could find help, so we found a another group of Woads and I left my family with them, and went for help."

"You had a family?"

"Yes the entire group was my family" Tears began to grow in her eyes he wiped them away before any one really noticed, but Lancelot had. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure they are all safe." And from there they rode in silence.

* * *

OK guys that's all for story time today,Yes short and sweetso that was my mushy gushy part and you know a little about what the hell happened. So did anyone catch my foreshadow, if you did here's a cyber cookie. If not you'll just have to join in next time. Ok guys same time same place, and… I'm done. 


	5. Finding camp

Hey guys welcome back. Glad to see you all again. I would like to introduce you to Chapter 5, give a big hand.

Ok well thats enough of the funky stuff keep reading and review

TO THE STORY!

* * *

They had traveled more than 15 miles now and were coming close to the make shift camp. Rosalyn and Guinevere were leading the way through the dense forest; it was a path so small Tristan had to admit he wouldn't have found it if he hadn't known it was there.

They came to a small brook with a campfire on the opposite bank, Rosalyn climb off her horse and motioned for everyone to stay where they were. She pulled a jeweled dagger out of her boots. It had a moon carved into it that was lined with abalone shells, and a tree was carved into the mahogany wood of the handle. Rosalyn raised it over her head and walked towards the stream slowly. An arrow with a little white flower attached to the feathers landed by her feet. She motioned the others to join her.

Guinevere jumped off her horse in one quick motion, the knights seemed hesitant but when they saw the Woad people come out and greet the two women they were put at ease.

Lancelot watched as Rosalyn ran away from the group and picked up a young girl about nine or ten, and kiss her on the cheek. An old woman also stepped forward to embrace Rosalyn. Lancelot remembered that Rosalyn had said she thought of all the Woads as family, but when he saw her holding the little girl he saw more than love, he saw maternal pride. He wasn't going to worry now, but he made a note to ask about it later.

The Woads led the knights across the stream and into camp. They were fed and given clean clothes. The knights gathered together with the two women to discuss how they were going to move these people to Hadrins wall.

"Only there, can we really give them full protection" Arthur was afraid that they weren't going to be able to move, even such a small party, safely.

Rosalyn saw the look in Arthur's eyes. "Everyone here can ride well, and everyone but the oldest can bear arms. We have no choice but to go to the wall, and everyone here knows the danger on the roads."

"But what of your young we have no wagon for them, so they will have to ride with someone"

"We only have one young and she will be riding Cliste, the one tied to the tree over there" She pointed to a gorgeous black mare who was chewing on some grass beneath the tree. "Don't worry about Annabel, she knows that if she sees danger she is to hide."

"Well then it is settled. Everyone get a good nights sleep and we move in the morning."

Everyone got up to head to there beds, but Lancelot had not forgotten his note. He wanted to know if Annabel was her daughter and if so who was the father and was he still around. He followed Rosalyn over to her bed by a tree, where he so conveniently, had placed his. He was kneeling down next to her, rolling out his mat when he asked…

"… So who is Annabel?"

"My daughter" She could tell he was worried about a father, it showed on his face when she told him Annabel was hers. "By adoption, she is biologically my niece, but I think over her as a daughter, and I would protect her as one" She could see the look of relief on his face. She almost laughed at it she didn't think she had this much affect on a man and she liked it with him. "So Lancelot do you have any children?"

"Oh, of course plenty"

"Really… you have kids?"

"Yep all of Bors' kids are really mine, he just doesn't know it" He made sure the man across from him at another tree had heard him. Bors gave him a glare and a lift of his sword before falling asleep.

"So Annabel is your niece, that's would mean you had a sister."

"No a brother, he and his wife died protecting her, which is why she is so precious"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I might, I had a sister when I left, but I may have more by now. Parents are always busy with something"

Rosalyn gave a small laugh then she watched asLancelot laid down, andshe laid down with her head on his chest. She couldn't help but think she hadn't been this close to a man since she was a teen. She remembered the other knights when they would talk about Lancelot's charm, but under all that bravado, she thought he was very sincere. She had a very peacful sleep that would lead into a urgent morning.

* * *

Well guys I hope you have enjoyed. I'll be back with some new update soon.

Same time same place as always. picks up remote -click-


	6. Second encounters

Ok folks Chap. 6

I haven't disclaimed in a while so... clears throat I disclaim that I do not own anything that has to do with King Arthur or its affliates, I only own things that seem weird or out of place.

Ok on to thereading then.

P.S Dinna pronounced Die-na

* * *

Lancelot awoke later then usual he also had had a more pleasant sleep than usual. He had been with many women, but none put him at ease.

He looked over and saw Rosalyn helping Annabel on her horse. He had to admit Rosalyn was right, this little girl definitely knew how to ride. He wasn't really surprised though, these were hard times and even young kids were at risk of danger. He stood watching fondly over the pair when he noticed some one had come to stand next to him.

"She is such a lovely girl, I've known them both since birth" It was the old woman Lancelot had noticed yesterday, she had a soft voice, but he could tell she was firm and strict. "Hello' my name is Dinna, you are the knight with the twin swords are you not."

"Yes I am, my name is Lancelot"

"Well you certainly know how to handle your weapons, but I'll warn you, you can't handle her."

"What?" he was surprised by her comment and somehow he knew she wasn't hesitant at all about saying it. She was old and she knew it so she spoke her mind no matter how vulgar or obscene or out of place it was. He somehow liked that about her.

"Your eyes good knight they …"

"Are the window to the soul, yes Tristan said that"

"NO, Ha bloody hell, where does a man his age come off thinking he has wisdom. When you're my age you know that all that stuff is horse shit compared to just noticing things. Now don't interrupt, I was going to say that you stare at her constantly. That is how your eyes give you away."

"Oh, well if that is it then I will not look"

"But then your eyes will deceive you, and in turn your neck will join them and then the rest of you will be turned against your better judgment, and thus you will look."

Lancelot gave a small chuckle and then turned around to the tree. "We'll see" He began to untie his horse. She just sighed and began to walk away.

"The eyes always win my friend."

He watchedher go to herown horse and then went back to his work with a smile on his face. He was still smiling when Arthur came and told him it was time to leave.

It had been a slower ride back, but as Rosalyn had said everyone knew how to ride so it seemed that the journey went by quickly. They were in sight of the fort and almost to the gates. They knew if they could just get past the large oak it would be ok. They felt they were almost safe when they heard what they had been dreading; the sound of marching commands came from the forest surrounding the fort. Arthur spurred his horse behind the group and rushed them forward as the first of the Saxon cavalry sprang from the forest.

"Tristan we need your bow back here." Arthur had barely finished the command when the quiet knight was behind and taking down horses. Th other knights followed suit.

Rosalyn watched as the knights rallied together, she was in awe of there coordination it was if they could read each others thoughts, but she couldn't focus on them now. She scanned the group for Dinna and Annabel. She saw Dinna as she led her horse into the gates and she saw the knights as they urged her to come inside. She was the farthest away from the gates and she wasn't heading towards them until she saw a sign of Annabel. Then she saw it. Coming out of the forest and right into the head of the cavalry was Cliste caring a very scared Annabel. They were both headed right for a man she knew to be Cynric the son of the Saxon leader. She knew him from an earlier confrontation where she had given him a nasty gash across the cheek before leaving herfirst, destroyed, village.

She saw him pull something off the back of another mans horse he held it out then threw it right for Annabel. Her heart jumped into her head and before a second thought came into her head she was off at a speed that would have left a Sarmatian horseman in wonder.

Annabel tumbled to the ground in the net that Cynric had just thrown on her. She was pertrified of the man on the horse, but if she was going to live she had to fight. She pulled the small dagger, that had been made for her by her father, and began to cut threw the strong rope.

Lancelot saw all the had taken place and set his horse off a second after Rosalyn had taken off. He was running at a speed to match her own. He picked up his bow and began to fire at the first line of horses. He saw Cynric jump to the back. Lancelot had always considered that man a coward. He kept firing, being careful not to hit Rosalyn. He saw arrows fly over his head from the other knights who were at the gates.

Annabel was still cutting when she froze and noticed she was being lifted and then was thrown on the back of a horse. She was on the horse for a little while, when she noticed the gleam of an abalone shell in the shape of a moon engraved in a dagger. "Huh? Oh!"

Lancelot turned his horse around and headed back to the gates with a whipped face that he shared with the other knights. They had all watched as Rosalyn had flipped to the side of her horse, almost perpendicular to the ground, scooped up Annabel and the net, thrown her all the way up and onto the back of the horse. She had turned her horse so quickly he had made a U turn around an area the size of dime. In the middle of this turn she found time to throw one of her spare daggers into Cynric's shoulder. Then she had beaten Lancelot back to the gates. When they were safely inside Rosalyn pulled Annabel off her horse and collapsed beside her.

"Girlie when… I'm… Old, I'm not…. Going to do that." She managed to say in between breaths.

"That was so cool Aunt Rose." Annabel had gotten out of the net and was hugging her Aunt. All the knights were smiling at the pair. Dinna waddled over in her usual manner, and began to swoon and fawn over Annabel.

"Thanks Dinna, I'm just great"

"Rosalyn I think you have a visitor" Bors was on top of the wall and looking down towards the tree in the middle of the field. Rosalyn rushed up to the top to see who she had pissed off this time although she could almost guess.

"Oh well Hello, how's that shoulder" She was looking at Cynric, who had a piece of fur and a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Next to him stood his father Cerdic, he had cold eyes and was impassive to the fact that his son was hurt. He held no emotion and was in no way a caring parent. All he wanted his son to do was kill. He voice was low and cold and had that strong germanic accent known to the Saxons.

"I respect warriors, and I'm always looking for a new soldier. I have a place for you among my ranks should you choose."

"I work under no command. You and your men can leave England or you can die here."

"I think not fair princess" When he said this Rosalyn eyes grew wider but they only held for a second. Then she had the situation under control again.

"Sir, you must be mistaken, that family has been dead for years."

"As you say, but if you do come across a princess tell her that not all of them died." With that he left and Rosalyn rushed down the steps to find Dinna.

Lancelot followed after her and the rest of the knights too when they saw the Saxons retreat back into the forest. Lancelot finally caught up with Rosalyn and she and Dinna were in a small circle talking low, there was someone else there also, it was Guinevere.

"Excuse me ladies, but what is he talking about?"

* * *

Oooo, cliff hanger, keep reading to know more

Till next time, review and be happy.

I'll be on a small hiatus do to camp, but I'll be back soon. Until then... well...you know the drill.

Same time Same place.


	7. Going back

WOW it has been a LONGGGG time. Like woah, sorry guys I had the biggest writers block of all time! So anyways here is the new chapter. If things seem kinda rough and wierd its because I completely forgot my main idea, and so I went with a new plot. Alright keep on reading.

* * *

Lancelot found the women huddled together they were in a tight circle talking quietly to themselves. Arthur came up beside Guinevere and put his arms around her. Rosalyn looked frantic and Lancelot couldn't tell if she was worried or mad, although he guessed she was a little of both. He went closer and could here Rosalyn talking to Dinna.

"What does he know, he said that not all of them were dead. How can that be."

"Dear I don't know" Dinna looked sad. "My child there were many things that have not been told to you about your families escape." She saw the glare and anger in Rosalyn's eyes. "Calm child we must not speak here" Dinna drew them all into the large room with the round table. All the knights took there seats, and Rosalyn sat next to Guinevere.

Arthur spoke first "As you know we keep no secrets here, so Dinna if you would be so kind as to tell your story."

"It begins long ago, when a king took in a young orphan boy to raise as his own son. For his wife could not bear children. They named him Aiden. No one knew where the boy came from, but that didn't matter for the King had sworn him as his own. As the child grew to be a man the King had his own children from his second wife, a son, William then a daughter, Rosalyn" Everyone gasped. "By law William was heir to the throne, and Aiden grew jealous of the young boy, so he ran off. He went to Germany to bring in mercenaries and so enter Cerdic and his Saxon hoard. Cerdic and his men marched too the Castle, but the King had been forewarned and so he sent his wife and his children off so that they could not be harmed. Everyone in the castle was killed. Williams mother had been of Woad decent and so she took her children to live with Merlin and his people. The Saxons killed Aiden and they soon were sweeping through Britain to find the last of the royal family. William heard of this and was going to take his family away, but they were ambushed on the road. Merlin and some of the Woads managed to save Rosalyn and Annabel, but everyone else was killed at least to my knowledge."

"What does he mean then."

"I don't know child we found the bodies of your brother and mother, so it could not possibly be him. I doubt your father is still alive… unless."

"What"

"Oh good heavens… I thought it was a rumor, but it I guess it could be true!"

"What are you talking about" Everyone began to stare at Dinna now with unfailing concentration almost as if they were trying to guess it before she said it. Rosalyn sat back in her chair.

"There was a rumor that your father had an affair with a peasant farmer who worked for him, they say she got pregnant and had a child, a boy, if that's true then this child would be heir to Briton if the Romans were over thrown."

Arthur spoke now "So I'm assuming that Cerdic knows about this and is now looking for the boy so he can kill him."

"That is probably the case"

"So how are we going to find this boy we have no idea where to look"

"I would most likely say go to the castle most of the peasants who worked there went back when the Saxons left."

Rosalyn slumped farther in her chair. Lancelot came over and put a hand on her shoulder which she greatly appreciated. Dinna came over and sat next to her.

"Child I know that this task will be hard for you, but we must find this child before the Saxons do or we will have no leverage over them."

Rosalyn took in one shaky breath and then stood straight, and looked at the group. "We will leave tomorrow, as soon as the sun sets. We can take Woad trails back to the castle.

It will be at least a three day ride, so you should all enjoy your sleep for tonight." With that she left and headed to their rooms, Lancelot followed her. The other knights went to get ready for tomorrows ride.

* * *

Woo fun. A little history about my character I hope you enjoyed. So I will have the next chapter up as soon a possible...Promise.

Alright now review... live life... be happy... and of course be evil, because thats "live" backwards.

Same time... Same place.


	8. Finding Love

As promised here is the newest chapter. WOooohoooo everyone jump up, ok now on to the reading...

* * *

Rosalyn ran too her room, she had just collapsed on the bed when she heard some one knock on the door. "What do you want" She was very irritable and truthfully didn't want company.

"It's Lancelot, can I come in?"

_Wonderful the most irritating man wants to talk now. _"The doors open"

Lancelot carefully came inside should anything been thrown at his head he wanted to be able to duck. "Are you feeling alright." He sat down next to her on the bed and began to rub her back.

"Of course" she spit out. "I'm only going to the one place from my childhood that I truly fear, I'm just fucking dandy." She hadn't wanted to be rude to anyone, but she really hoped that he would go away. She curled up on her side so her back was facing him. Instead of going away though, he laid down next to her with his hands underneath his head.

"I want you to know that everything will be alright. We will help you with anything you need. I will be there for you" He turned over on his head to look at her.

Rosalyn couldn't believe what he had just said, it seemed that everything was going to actually be alright, because this irritating man, this self absorbed, conceited, womanizer, was actually going to help her whenever she needed. Before she knew what she was doing she had turned on her stomach and looked into those deep brown eyes that seemed to captivate her. She leaned over and laid a kiss on his lips.

Lancelot's heart jumped, but he didn't want to rush or ruin anything so he returned the kiss. He knew now that this warrior woman had grabbed his heart just like Guinevere had grabbed Arthur's. He had a love of his own.

* * *

Ahh a beautiful chapter if I do say so myself, short, but wonderful.

Now don't get any ideas all they did was make-out, but everyone know what making out leads too!.

Now press "Submit review" and tell me how much you love me.

Same time, Same place. Go Hard or Go Home.


End file.
